Battle of Unversed Headquarters
Battle of Unversed Headquarters Is a Campaign where The Heroes Destroys the Whole Unversed armies. When Sao Feng and Yoketron decline to the Evil Armies, Will Turner agreed and flees, Sora Battles against unversed infantry and Decepticon armies until it's too late. The Battle Meeting with N.E.S.T. William Turner arrived in Unversed Headquarters and broke the Doors, in an attempt to steal Yoketron's navigational charts. Will was captured and held at the Town while the Heroic Soldiers awaited the arrival of the would-be thief's allies. They arrived in the form of fellow Pirate Lord Hector Barbossa, and Pirates and Spartans, with whom Hound was immediately taken. However, Feng remained suspicious, especially since The Decepticons had been seen in the city, forcing his men to travel only through the Cavern. During their meeting, Barbossa tried to acquire Yoketron's navigational charts, and requested a Britannic and safe passage through Underground Lava town. He inquired as to why they wanted his charts in the first place. However, Sora also told them that he thought that it was odd that they would ask for his navigational charts, on the same day they were almost stolen. He then revealed Nunnally Vi Britannia, who he had kept in a Force of Dark, to his guests. Barbossa told Yoketron that Nunnally was not their ally, but when Yoketron moved to kill Them, They let out a shriek. Yoketron realized that they had been lying, and asked why they were going to such lengths to acquire his charts. Barbossa attempted to change the subject by summoning Yoketron to the Grand Council, in order to decide what was to be done against the Decepticons and Unicron which was systematically exterminating Autobots around the world. Feng was hesitant to enter into open war with the Dark Fleet and so Elizabeth declared Yoketron a coward, claiming that he was hiding in his Unversed Rooms while his Fellow Heroes Wiped Out. Yoketron was angered by this remark, but, impressed by Elizabeth's assertiveness, calmed himself and did not Understand. Yoketron instead pointed out that Barbossa had still not said why he wanted his charts. Autobots refused to answer, but Sora revealed that they needed the charts to rescue Jack Sparrow from The Galactic Orbit, Remembering how Sparrow had insulted him in the past, Yoketron became angry, and declared that he wanted Jack to remain dead. Barbossa pointed out that as Jack still held a Allspark, they needed to get him! Warfare and Attack Just then, Dr. M and Queen Narissa and its Warriors noticed a Nervous Program among his soldiers - undoubtedly a spy. Narissa ordered the hidden weapons of his soldiers to be drawn. Hearing the drawing, members the Wreckers threw a pair of swords, Keyblades and Guns up to their Heroic Supreme leaders, leading to a smug and tense standoff. Feng then seized the man and declared that he would kill him if Barbossa, Sora, and Company did not drop his weapons. Sora, however, encouraged Dr. M to kill the man, claiming that the spy was not his. Nunnally VI britannia came into the argument by questioning who was the spy with, if he is neither with Decepticons nor Autobots. At that moment, the man's real paymasters revealed themselves, and soldiers of The Villainous Armies burst through the doors of the Throne and opened fire on Autobot Soldiers. Many members on both sides were killed in the first few minutes. Yoketron, Sao Feng, Barbossa, Sora and its Armies were almost killed when a company of eight soldiers form ranks and prepare to fire. At the last second, grenades planted by Barbossa's crew explodes, killing all eight Enemy soldiers. Kitty Katswell then ordered to flee, and everyone fled the Throne Room and into the streets of Unversed Castle. Attack at the Fortress As the skirmish escalated, it transformed into a full-scale battle, which poured out onto the City of Dr. M's Castle. Soon after Sao Feng and Yoketron's bodyguards, Lian and Park, were killed by Laserbeak –– the Assassin –– Sora and its Armies and Teamates ordered a retreat. In a wild running retreat, the group was caught in fights all across the city. As the leaders left, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and All The Rest of Princesses, Wreckers, The Autobot Alliance of Universe and the rest of Sora's men poured from the Throne Room, helping to cover the initial retreat. Thus, across the streets of Headquarters, pirates, Spartans and soldiers fought. Many Heroic Soldiers were killed, but the Decepticons also lost many men. Several times, the only thing that saved the pirates from disaster was the timely intervention of rockets and explosives, used by both Tia Dalma and Jack, Barbossa's monkey and Pascal, Rapunzel's Pet. Yoketron was then confronted by Optimus Prime, who offered Feng a deal: Will would hand over a living Jack Sparrow, on whom the Master to carry out his revenge, all in exchange for Spartan Lord's promise than when he captured Sora's ship, the RMS Titanic who is Captured by Enemies, he would make him Commander. He was agreed, he handed over his charts to Emil and gave Sora the HMHS Britannic and allowed them to leave unharmed. To ensure that Yoketron becomes A Hero could carry out his plans, he sent his second in command, Cerebros, and its Autobot Medic Captain, with them. Retreat While the city of Unversed Headquarters was Ruined, Yoketron covered the retreat with his men, while Hector Barbossa, His Spartans and Pirates and the rest of his Autobots escaped on the HMHS Britannic. For some time, Sora was able to stay in the city, until slowly the superior training and numbers of Piett and his men told. Yoketron ordered a full retreat and to abandon the Fortress, when he was caught by a Troops. Some Decepticons then struck his own deal with Feng that if he turned over Captain Jack Sparrow, he would command the Black Pearl. Sora and their Leaders, and their Autobot Drone Units, and their Heroes accepted and continued with his plans. Information Locations *Unversed Headquarters Result *The Alliance of Universe Infiltrating the Hideout *Deaths of Yoketron's Guards Lian and Park *Destruction of Unversed Headquarters *The Heroes Flees from the Fortress Belligerents *The Galaxy Alliance of all Heroes **Heroic Alliance of Universe **Wreckers *Heroic Human Organizations **NEST **US Infantry *The Galaxy Empire of all Evil **World of Dark Alliance **Evil Sorveignity *Evil Human Organizations Commanders *Sora *Optimus Prime *Sailor Moon *Setsuna Seiei *Shinn Asuka *Hot Shot *Emil Castagnier *Commander Xenomorphous *Judge Claude Frollo *Galvatron Combatants The Heroic armies and Teams *Jetfire *Ultra Magnus *Galaxy Endymion *Star Saber The Heroic alliance of Universe *Iron Man *Hulk *Thor *Captain America *Wasp *Warpath *Superman *Wonder Woman *Batman *Green Lantern *Wreck-Gar Wreckers *Impactor *Springer *Broadside *Sandstorm *Whirl *Rotorstorm Heroine Alliance *Kairi *Nunnally Lamperouge *Stellar Louisser *Princess Bubblegum *Sailor Mars *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus Pirates and Spartans *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Captain Hector Barbossa *Perceptor *Bulkhead *Camshaft *Salvage *Grindcore *Jolt Heroic Humans *Major Captain Lennox *Derek Venturi *Sargent Epps *Hardcore Eddie *Sam Witwicky *Dick Tracy Evil Armies and Teams *Imperial Captain Firmus Piett *Queen Beryl World of Dark Alliance *Dr. M *Clockwerk *Sir Raleigh *Muggshot *Mz Ruby *The Panda King *Sith Lord Darth Bane Decepticon Seekers *Starscream *Skywarp *Thundercracker Evil Sorveignity *Scourge Primax Evil Human Society *Bashar al-Assad *Dylan Gould Strength Autobot Infantry *1,000,000,000 Autobot Vanguards *1,000,000,000 Autobot Warriors *1,000,000,000 Autobot Artillery Specialists *2,000,000,000 Autobot Heavy Soldiers *1,000,000 Autobot Heavy Commandos *3,000,000 Autobot Omega Sentinels Heroic Military Infantry *300,000 Army Rangers *300,000 NEST Soldiers *300,000 NEST Vanguards Decepticon Infantry *1,000,000,000 Air Warriors *1,000,000,000 Air Enforcers *1,000,000,000 Air Fighters *1,000,000,000 Decepticon Defenders *1,000,000,000 Heavy Soldiers *300,000 Dark Omega Sentinels Heartless *500 Shadows *500 Darksides *10 Pureblood Battlecarriers *800 Soldiers *500 Air Soldiers *200 Air Commanders *253 Large Bodies *400 Grape Jams *200 Cherry Philharmonics *1,000 Heartless Goons *85 Switch Launchers *30 Sky Buccaneers Nobodies *1,000 Dusks *1,000 Dark Sorcerers *100 Blaze Thorn *55 Mermaid Nobodies *55 Shrieker Nobodies Unversed *1,000 Floods *5 Blobmobs *5 Fireblobs *10 Galaxy Armors *200 Alien Unverses Casualites and Loses Characters Heroic Commanders Sora 2.jpg|Supreme Leader Sora Optimus Prime.jpg|Commander Optimus Prime File:Sailor_Moon_3.jpg|Female Commander Sailor Moon Soldier Hot Shot axelzooka.jpg|Soldier Hot Shot File:770px-Setsuna_2314.png|Great Commander Setsuna Seiei / 00 Gundam Shinn.jpg|Ultra Commander Shinn Asuka / Destiny Gundam File:EmilTitle.png|Strato Commander Emil Castagnier Heroic Armies Jetfire.jpg|Army Commander Jetfire File:384px-G1-ultramagnus-ongoing.jpg|City Commander Ultra Magnus 275px-G1Galaxy Shuttle boxart.jpg|Space King Galaxy Endymion File:AnimatedDanielModel.jpg|Master Daniel Witwicky File:TFA-DecepticonAir-SariHands.jpg|Sari Sumdac File:325px-Blurrg1.jpg|Autobot Fast Warrior Blurr 240px-Starsaber-victory.jpg|Space Leader Star Saber Autobot Alliance of Universe File:MagnaStampede-TFUart.jpg|Sergeant Magna Stampede KH Marco by angelthewingedcat.jpg|Prince Bio-Bot Soldier Marco Bellies 12KH Suki by angelthewingedcat.jpg|Princess Suki Higurashi L and bob by earthwormhelen-d32kue5.png|L And Bob The Dog Lizard At courtney and tyler by earthwormhelen-d37pa8j.png|Courtney and Tyler Bellies File:Wing by angelthewingedcat.jpg|Female Agent Wing File:Thestory head.jpg|Biker Mices Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie 012-Frafdo.jpg|Arrowsman Frafdo 054-Pyrithion.jpg|Pyrithion 082-Odu-Bathx.jpg|Armored Knight Odu-Bathax File:Images 57.jpg|Mervin Butlers File:Sm naru000.jpg|Molly Baker File:Slayers Lina Inverse by ninjatron.jpg|Lina Inverse Wreckers Impactor Autopedia.jpg|Wrecker Commander Impactor Princesses of Heart / Female Autobots File:433px-Nunnally vi Brittannia - Captive of Lelouch.png|Nunnally Lamperouge Spartans and Pirates File:Jack 2.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow WTDFD00Z.jpg|Will Turner Keira-knightley-pirates.jpg|Elizabeth Swann Capitaine-hector-barbossa.jpg|Pirate Captain Hector Barbossa CamshaftandcoTitan17.jpg|Camshaft, Grindcore, and Salvage 300px-Jolt uk2.9.jpg|Jolt Autobot Drone Units Evil Commanders Evil Armies and Teamates File:755px-Piett.jpg|Imperial Captain Firmus Piett 396px-MeelaLg.jpg|Anack-su-namun Queen Beryl img.gif|Queen Beryl The World of Dark Alliance 250px-Darth Bane-TEA.jpg|Sith Lord Darth Bane 180px-Mugshotns4.png|Muggshot 250px-Panda King.jpg|Demolitions Expert Panda King 279723-mzruby1 large.jpg|Voodoo Priestess Mz. Ruby 300px-Clockwerk.jpg|Master Clockwerk Raleigh.png|Chief Machinest Sir Raleigh 128px-Lawrence Neffy Leviathan.jpg|Lawrence and Dr. Nefarious 200px-DimentioSuperPaperMario.png|Jester Trickster Dimentio Decepticon Seekers Starscreamut.jpg|Seeker Commander Starscream ArmadaSkywarpCardArt.jpg|Mystic Soldier Skywarp ArmadaThundercracker.jpg|Seeking Warrior Thundercracker Decepticon University and Forces of Evil 300px-Optimusshatteredsipher.jpg|Scourge Primax Enemies Heartless Pureblood Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:DarksideHeartless.png|Darkside File:Heartless Carrier Ships.png|Pureblood Carrier Ships Emblem Soldier KH2.png|Soldier Large Body (KHII).png|Large Body Air Soldier.png|Air Soldier AirSoldierHeartless-1.png|Air Commander Gravity Force.png|Grape Jam Cherry Philharmonic.png|Cherry Philharmonic AngelStar.png|Angel Star SwitchLauncher.png|Switch Launcher SkyBuccaneerHeartless.png|Sky Buccaneer Dark Mode Goons.JPG|Heartless Goons Nobodies Nobody-1.jpg|Dusk Number1-XemnasSorcererNobody.jpg|Dark Sorcerer Twilight Thorn V2.0.png|Blaze Thorn Heartless Comm 23 Mermaid by LynxGriffin.jpg|Mermaid Shrieker by CBJ3.jpg|Shrieker Nobody Unversed Flood.png|Flood Jelly Ball.png|Blobmob FireJelly.png|Fireblob Red-Hot Chili.png|Red Hot Chili Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea Salt UnversedArmor-1.png|Galaxy Armor Alien Unversed-2.jpg|Bacterianus Category:Battle Category:Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night Category:Events